Guardian's Secret
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: Here's my go at a HPxRotG crossover, none of it belongs to me. Jack/Fem Harry pairing. Celine is the Latin and French word for sky. For her animagus form think your favorite black dragon.


**Hello my lovelies none of the elements used in the story belong to me and the lyrics used belong to Amanda Lee so in time for the holidays enjoy my wolfsrainrules inspired fic ~ Evil Irish Pixie**

 **Guardian's Secret**

Celine Rose Potter had been Jack's most well-kept secret when she'd been alive, being his sole believer in the world in just over 2 centuries unaware another shared the burden for very different reasons in the form of Pitch the Nightmare King aka the Boogie Man to children all over the world.

She'd been Jack's whole world when she was a child, giving Jack a place to come back too in her chaotic world of magic and fill his world with light, hope and laughter he was used to creating and going unnoticed for as he brought her joy, fun and love when she was out of sight of her relatives in the mundane side of the world and out of sight of those she thought she could trust in the magical world. He would become the only known being to hold her love and affection as she grew and that love became something more than that of a child loving their only friend and playmate to that of a teenager knowing her heart had been stolen and kept by her best friend.

Many in the magical side of the world could see Jack and the MiM's spirits and guardians as Celine had learned early on and to protect her heart for once she realized the fun loving winter spirit held it she knew Jack wasn't and wouldn't be safe from those who sought to tear her down in Voldemort and his followers and those in the Ministry who had loved to build her up and tear her down. She'd been right in her choices to hide what was going on in her world from Jack and keeping her fears close to her heart knowing it would help her fight harder when she walked to her death at 17 years of age, only a year younger than Jack's physical age.

Celine would meet Dumbledore on the other side and come face to face with the soul shard that had been her scar in life and choose to come back to the land of the living knowing Jack and her father in Pitch who had spent a mortal life as James Potter were waiting for her as the Man in the Moon interfered unknowingly in making her the silent guardian of Magic for the decision and to give Jack the gift of companionship and to give both the chance to be together without fear.

She would be blindsided only days later as the Ministry dragged her from her bed in Grimmuald place and forced her to take her animagus form, a large black dragon and would be chained in a large room in the depths of the Ministry forgotten by most but Pitch and Jack, the former making the only attempt to break her free at the cost of his former life and memories of his only child.

In that attempt Celine's temper would snap and with what little strength she had left after years of being poked and prodded, her magic suppressed and trapped in the form of her animagus form she would break free, bringing the whole ministry down in her bid for freedom. She would fly and fly far away from the land she had fought and died for before settling in the arctic to rest unaware she would be buried under the snow in her nap for the next fifty years.

Unaware in those fifty years Jack would wander unnoticed again, abandoning the magical communities and unleashing his harshest winters upon the magicals for what they'd done to Celine and for taking away his only believer and his closest confidant in their petty fighting over magic and what was considered light and dark spells.

So when Jack Frost was chosen as the newest guardian is when MiM felt it was time to wake his silent guardian from her slumber and to right the wrong he'd done by Pitch for not letting the Nightmare spirit raise his witch daughter.

 _"It's time to wake Celine and take to the skies once more and rule them again like you once did in life. Time to return to those who love and miss you and to protect the children and the balance wonder, hope, memories and dreams and to remind the world to have a little fun"_ MiM spoke gently in Celine's head, rousing the former witch and young spirit from her slumber and would watch as she stretched in her dragon form before shifting and taking human shape once more, her green eyes shining under the light of the moon.

Celine would take in the many scars she had earned as no more than a lab rat and note the ones she had earned from life under her relatives care and all her adventures were gone and that her black hair had gotten longer than she remembered it, the black waves and curls resting against the small of her back, noting she still had a few fine gray hairs from when she was alive and that what she wore now had definitely not what she'd been wearing when she'd gone to sleep in the knee length black dress that was reminiscent of what her father wore the only differences being the skirt was looser and that the skirt had gold swirls, silver snowflakes, red and yellow flowers and white crescent moons stitched into it to represent the people she held dear to her heart.

"Where do I start" Celine asked softly knowing she was likely the only one who knew what was wrong with her father as MiM showed her the image of Burgess and would shift again before taking flight, being conscious to blend in with the night sky and fly above the clouds to go unnoticed before evening out and letting the feeling of the cool night air hit her and enjoy the feeling of the wind against her wings.

'I napped too long' Celine thinks to herself as she puffed some smoke at how winded she felt from the trip from the Arctic to Burgess in the States and would land in the woods where no one would see her as she shifted and began to wander and explore what she knew to be the place where Jack had woken up as a spirit.

Jack once given the pitch about what being a Guardian meant and what North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund did in keeping the belief alive in children would ask about magical children and would ask if they'd missed children distinctly remembering the lack of gifts for Celine during Christmas and Easter with the exception of her time at Hogwarts when her friends and godfather had gotten her gifts and how the teeth had always been there still under the pillow in the morning when Celine lost all her baby teeth.

The question would startle all of them but Sandy who remembered Celine Potter and the keen resemblance she had to Pitch Black the Nightmare King and how he seemed to be the only one who got through to the lonely young witch with his good dreams when the soul shard hadn't been blocking him.

Sandy would make the lightning bolt that he remembered as the shape of her infamous scar to ask Jack about how he knew Celine and would get a snort.

"Magicals can see me regardless of belief just like they can see you…I got close with a little girl with the brightest and biggest green eyes that could see me long before I learned of the magical societies. She believed in all of you and when she got locked out of her relatives home she would stay up and watch the dream sand and during winter be the first to play in the snow" Jack explained defensively as Sandy nodded and let the matter drop seeing the sensitivity of the subject for what it was.

Jamie Bennett would be the first to See Celine the next day as he went out to play in the snow and spotted her sitting on the bench by the statue of the man who had helped found Burgess going unseen by the adults and most everyone but children.

"Aren't you cold?" Jamie asked coming up to the older girl and would be surprised by the smile on her face at his question.

"Nope, I've got magic to keep me warm and I've been close friends with the cold since I was younger than you" Celine explains with a small laugh as Jamie asks for a show and gives the little boy what he wants when she conjures and swirls some snow around one hand and flower petals around the other before making them into an ice colored lily for Jamie to have.

"Cool, how come I've never heard of you?" Jamie asks excitedly dragging her away from the bench to meet his friends, getting a startled laugh out of the new spirit.

"I've been sleeping a long time is all, when I was still new and young some mean people chained me and hurt me for my power and it was only because my father tried to free me that I broke free to bring magic into the world for believers like you" Celine admits as Jamie hugged her around the waist, noting how tiny and fairy like she was.

"Well I'm glad I got to meet you and your magic is so cool" Jamie gushes as Celine giggled and conjured a snow ball and put a finger to her lips as she gently tossed it up before whipping it at Caleb and starting a snow ball fight much like Jack and she had done in her childhood.

Celine would laugh and dance around the children around her as they felt her magic in the air, laughing and playing to the tune that only they could hear her magic play as it put a feeling of finally coming home and of the safety home brought into their hearts unaware it would shelter them from the nightmares Pitch would force on them all and more so in Jamie due to his strong and unshakeable belief.

Only Sandy would feel the magic as they helped Tooth collect the children's teeth after Pitch had taken all but one of her fairies and would feel the grief in it as he was absorbed into Pitch's nightmare sand, hearing the faint roar of a dragon before he was absorbed completely.

The guardians would hear the roar but write off as part of their imagination and grief since they knew all the dragons of the world were hidden behind wards and tended to by dragon tamers but the sound would remind Jack of the other person he'd lost in his grief over Sandy wouldn't notice the black dragon following them back to North's workshop and then to Bunnymund's warren as they painted eggs for Easter with Sophie.

Celine would keep watch over Sophie, tucking her back into bed when she knew Jack had followed her father's nightmare, knowing it wasn't time to reveal herself yet and would follow Jack's magic to the Antarctic when the Guardians turned their backs on the winter spirit for unknowingly being played by Pitch.

Pitch would have to dodge the jet of flames as Celine attacked her father for taking Baby Tooth and forcing Jack to break his staff, kicking the winter spirit into the ravine below and would guard the ravine viciously till the Nightmare King was gone, upset she'd had to attack her father before turning her attention to Jack.

Jack would look up seeing the large form of Celine's animagus form after looking at his memories and would stand up in shock of finally learning of who he was only to be surprised further as he finally got his staff fixed to come face to face with the dragon and see green eyes that had haunted his dreams for the last century and would scramble forward as Celine shifted.

"Celine" Jack whispered in awe as she nodded, her bright green eyes filled with tears of joy and the pain their separation had caused as the pair tackled each other in a hug, Jack noting the dress and how long her hair was and that she still smelled the same regardless while Celine cried into his chest hugging him tighter.

Baby Tooth would smack them both in reminder as Celine wiped her face nodding.

"Your right we got time for this later, we need to stop Pitch" Celine muttered with a small hiccup of a laugh as Jack reached out and gathered her into his arms so the wind could carry them both.

"I can fly on my own you know" Celine pouted as Jack held her all the closer and smirked over the top of her head remembering the very same argument when she had gotten her first magical broom.

The pair would land outside Jamie's room as he was bargaining with his stuffed bunny in regards to his belief in the guardians and would laugh as Jack drew and created a snow rabbit with his winter magic and would see Jack and then Celine sitting on the window sill, tackling the spirit of magic in a hug, nearly knocking her back out the window.

"Whoa, happy to see you too" Celine giggled looking over to Jack with a smile, happy to see the awe on his face much like he had when she had first approached him as a child and would look outside as North's sleigh crashed outside the Bennett home, Jamie being the last believer.

"Is official. My powers are kaput!" Celine hears North state outside as the sled finally came to a stop just as Tooth spots Jack and Jamie, Celine having changed and shrunk to hide in Jack's hood, not ready to face the Guardians having been forgotten as a child and those emotional scars still raw enough to be angry over.

"Look! Jack! Jack!" Tooth calls out stumbling off the sleigh to greet Jack as Jack moved forward to help.

"You okay?" Jack asks both for Tooth and Celine as the small dragon snorted in her hood before moving to be cuddled in Jamie's arms back in the house unamused by Tooth's personality as the fairy pushed her feathers back slightly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" North asks using one of his swords as a crutch.

"Same as you" Jack states as Jamie runs out of the house and sees the Guardians, Celine cuddled in his arms.

"The last light!" North states, slight surprise at the dragon in the child's arms as Celine puffs out some smoke from her nose as a huff.

"Wow! It is you! I mean, it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" Jamie says, turning to Jack and laughs as Celine grumbled, the little boy petting her as he noticed none of the Guardians noted or asked about her presence.

"Jack, he sees you!" North says in happy surprise as Celine grumbled and moved to curl around Jamie's shoulders catching Tooth's attention with the pearly white teeth she had spotted in the motion.

"Wait- but- where's Bunny?" Jack asks as he shoves at Jamie's shoulder affectionately, rubbing under Celine's chin as he did so.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all" North explains as a tiny grey & white rabbit jumps up on the edge of the sleigh.

"Oh no..." Jack says at the cute picture Bunny painted in his harmless form.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie asks laughing as Celine giggles, causing another puff smoke to come out of her nose.

"Now somebody sees me! Awh- where were you 'bout an hour ago, mate?" Bunny demands only to flinch as Celine snapped her jaws teasingly in the small rabbit's direction as a warning.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge, and cool, and now he's... cute" Jamie asks remembering his early encounter with the Guardians and would put Celine down when her shaking laughter became a little too much to hold up on his shoulders as the little boy rubbed under Bunny's cheek.

"Ahh! Did you tell him to say that? That's it, let's go, me n' you! Come on!" Bunny says getting a grip of himself before hopping forward and attempting to kick the winter spirit and getting into a boxing pose, shaking his fists demanding to know if the winter spirit had told Jamie to say what he had.

"No, actually, he told me you were real! Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't" Jamie admits quietly as Celine rubbed up against Jamie's leg in comfort before being picked up by Jack.

"He made you believe? In me?" Bunny asks before looking up to Jack gratefully as he rested on his haunches, Jack genuinely smiling back just as thunder and lightning crackle in the sky, startling all of the Guardians, notably Bunny. Pitch appears.

"Get Jamie out of here!" Jack calls out as Celine slides down and shifts sizes to the size of a horse and grabs Jamie by the scruff of his shirt and places him on her back.

"Be careful, Jack!" North calls out warningly as Jack flies up to meet Pitch.

"Jack Frost!? Let's end this, shall we?! That little trick doesn't work on me anymore!" Pitch states with a chuckle knocking Jack's blast of ice aside and blasting Jack towards the street with his black sand.

"This way, this way! Ahhh, dead end! Other way, other way!" Bunny states in panic as Celine raced behind the small rabbit, Tooth right behind her and North hobbling along just as Jack falls out of the sky.

"Jack!" Jamie calls out as Celine put the boy down as they all approached the fallen spirit

"That was good try, Jack - A for effort" North states as Celine helped Jack up gently.

"He's stronger. I can't beat him" Jack says just as the storm crackles again. Pitch laughs.

"All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing! Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light" Pitch states with a laugh as Celine growled in warning visually angry but on the inside very upset things had come to this.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Bunny stated hopping forward to stand in front of Jamie.

"Oh, look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Pitch laughs poking at Bunny with a shadow.

"Don't you even think about it!" Bunny shouts hopping into North's hands to get away from Pitch's shadow.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this! You look awful" Pitch states with glee as he and his Nightmares come out of the shadows.

"Jack, I'm scared" Jamie says quietly, hugging a shrunk Celine to his person.

"I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright. We're gonna have a little fun instead. That's it - that's my center!" Jack explains, crouching in front of the boy remembering his sister saying the same thing as Jamie looks to the spirit confused about the last part of his statement.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogey- AH!" Pitch asks before shrieking, causing the Nightmares to go on alert, confused, a snowball hitting Pitch in the face.

"Now let's go get your friends" Jack states with a laugh as everyone laughs at Pitch's misfortune.

Pitch clears the snow from his face, just as Jack's ice run streaks past them. They all go careening down the middle of the street, laughing as Jack keeps them moving. Even Bunny enjoys himself for a brief moment.

Celine laughs and cackles madly as they slide down the street, gathering all of Jamie's friends as they went, riding with Bunny much to the shrunken Pooka's fear before everything comes to a halt in downtown, where Pitch's army is waiting, causing Celine to go flying with the abrupt stop and land in front of Monty.

"Whoo! Yeah-hah!" Monty cheers before screaming and hiding behind North when he realizes why everyone stopped, leaving Celine wide open as she rubbed her smashed snout with her front paws.

'Ow' Celine mentally mutters to herself before noting where she was and just growls in annoyance to herself.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?" Pitch states motioning to the army of nightmares around them as North tries to hold up his sword, but he's too weak. Jamie looks worried.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie" Jack says reminding them all as Celine grew in size again in a protective gesture.

"'N we'll protect you, mate" Bunny promises to the children.

"Oh, you'll protect them? But who will protect you?" Pitch asks with an incredulous laugh.

Jack steps forward, but Jamie gets in front of him. "I will" the little boy states as one by one all his friends promise the same thing.

Jack nods at Jamie, still a little concerned.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Pitch demands as the Nightmares close in on the Guardian group.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you" Jamie states as he holds out his hand in front of the Nightmares. When they run into it, they burst into Dream-sand. The kids get excited and so do the Guardians. Pitch not so much as Tooth flaps her wings and starts to fly.

"Yeah, Tooth Fairy!" the kids cheer for Tooth as North holds up his swords.

"Aha!" North cheers pleased to be back in the fight as Celine admires the dream sand around her, unafraid of the Nightmares with how large she was.

"Oh yeah!" Monty cheers in awe as Celine moved the little boy out of harm's way.

"No! Get them! Do your job!" Pitch shouts in dismay as some Nightmares pursue Bunny.

"Oh yeah, come on, come on! Oh crikee!" Bunny pleads before bounding away with the Nightmares on his heels

North growls and opens two portals, through which yetis come - ready to attack. The kids are entertained.

"'M just a bunny! G'day, mate" Bunny states crawling under a car in his small form only to be pulled by his tail in his large form and pumps his feet, knocking out the Nightmare that was holding him, somersaults into the air, tosses his boomerang towards another, and then catches it. Next he taps the ground and up come his Easter Island Statue Warriors. "Come on!" he encourages his minions as the fighting continues around them all.

"Let's get 'em!" Cupcake cheers leading the charge as two elves come riding up on the trike normally used for opening & closing North's elevator door. One jumps forward to gnaw on a Nightmare. The kids touch the Nightmares and they turn into more Dream-sand.

Pitch is running off through the rooftops, but Jack pursues.

"All yours, men!" Bunny states as he ducks into a tunnel and North follows.

Pitch almost gets a surprise attack on Jack, but Tooth busts through some of the Nightmares.

"Thanks Tooth!" Jack thanks as he discreetly looks for Celine and spots her sitting on some of the converted dream sand looking a little too pleased with herself.

"Ho ho ho!" Bunny states appearing out of a chimney and attacks some Nightmares.

"Hyah! Wrong roof" North states when he realizes he's on the wrong roof but Pitch flees in that direction, so North is able to knock out his steed from under him. Pitch lands on the ground below. North attacks first, followed by Bunny interspersed with Tooth, then Jack, who kicks him away. The four Guardians stand poised for Pitch to make his next move.

"Look at that!" Caleb calls out as the dream sand swirls around all the children and Celine who roars lightly in joy, following the children as a dog sized dragon.

"I got it. I know what we have to do! Let's go, come on!" Jamie encourages remembering Celine's magic and her little explanations about belief and magic.

"It's over, Pitch. There's no place to hide" Jack states as Pitch disappears into the shadows and laughs, then reappears behind Jack.

"Jack, look out!" Bunny calls out as he hurtles a boomerang at Pitch, who stumbles just long enough for a golden whip to wrap around Pitch's wrist.

Pitch gets yanked all the way to a swirling mass of golden sand. Jack and the other Guardians look hopeful. Out of the glow comes Sandman, smirking at Pitch, who can't believe his eyes. Sandman yanks him close, then tsks him silently. He punches Pitch into the air while still hanging onto Pitch by his whip, no looking more like a balloon string.

"The Sandman!" Monty calls out in awe and cheer.

Sandman creates a bowler hat and tips it to the children. Jamie gives a salute in response. They all start clamoring excitedly. Sandman notices his whip is twitching, so yanks Pitch down to the ground. He jumps for joy as the other Guardians gather around him.

"Sandy!" Tooth calls out in joy.

"C'mere!" Bunny states as North lifts Sandy up.

"Hahaha!" North says in his excitement.

"Mate you are a sight for sore eyes" Bunny says quietly none but Jack and Sandy noticing when Celine changed shape and quietly approached Pitch as butterflies flutter around Pitch's head as he dozes thanks to Sandman's attack.

Sandman rises up on his cloud of sand to control everything, bringing back beautiful dreams to children. The Tooth Fairies can fly again, so they each dash over to touch a tooth-box.

"Pretty!" Sophie says as Celine's magic reacts and adds her own touch to the magic around them adding green and silver swirls to the dream sand.

Cupcake touches a Nightmare and it becomes her Unicorn dream again, cantering around the hill. Then gigantic dinosaurs walk through the town, manta rays and dolphins 'swimming' alongside them, plus schools of fish. Jamie is about to touch them when Jack throws a snowball at his back. Jamie laughs and picks up a snowball to fire back. He hits Monty, and the kids have another free-for all. Sandman descends to the ground as North approaches Jack.

"Your center?" North asks Jack.

"Well, it took a while, but I figured it out" Jack states with a smile, spotting Celine in her human form entertaining Sophie.

North tosses him his own carved wooden 'baby' for the center of a nesting doll. Jack smiles. North winks at Jack, then looks stunned as he was hit by a snowball. Caleb and Claude blame an elf.

"Haha! You're all on Naughty List! Bunny! Think fast!" North states with a laugh as he pelts Bunny in the face, which actually makes Bunny smile when he sits up.

The snowball fight continues as Pitch stands up.

"No...You dare have fun in my presence?! I am the Boogeyman! And you will fear me! No! Oh... No..." Pitch says as Jamie runs right through him.

The Guardians look on as Pitch becomes horrified, then bolts for the forest. Pitch crashes into North as they all stand on the frozen lake, falling to the ground.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asks as Celine follows the group, still going unnoticed by all but Jack and Sandy.

"You didn't even say goodbye!" Tooth says as she tosses Pitch a quarter.

"A quarter?" Pitch asks as Tooth punches him in the teeth getting a wince and whine out of Celine.

"And that's for my fairies" Tooth states as some of her fairies come forward and squeak at him.

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!" Pitch states and points out as Celine gently gathers her magic into her hands.

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear" North says confidently.

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch points out as Nightmares bray at the edges of the lake.

"Haha! They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid" North says as the others nod in agreement.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell" Jack states as Pitch gasps and starts running, but the Nightmares pursue and that's when Celine struck, her magic lashing out at the Nightmares and trapping Pitch for just a moment and spelling him asleep.

"Celine?" Jack asks looking to her in question as her green eyes focused on Pitch's unconscious form.

"You didn't wonder why he only now was striking out and demanding attention, ignoring the fact it took him awhile to come up with the nightmare sand" Celine points out quietly, approaching Pitch as Sandy nodded and put up a question mark.

"The magicals tampered with his memories fifty years ago, he forgot why so few believed in him and his center as you put it North" Celine stated as Tooth asked how she knew.

"I was there, the incident even if Pitch and I went unnoticed was all over the news magically and mundane, the collapse of a building, the British Ministry collapsing in on itself when a large black dragon broke free from its depths" she explained as Jack approached as well wanting answers as to where she had been if she'd been around for the last fifty years.

"Where were you" Jack asks softly, his face pleading and the grief in his eyes a surprise to the others.

"MiM let me sleep the last fifty years in the Arctic knowing if he didn't you and I would have gone on a rampage across magical Europe if you had seen the state I was in when Pitch made a bid to free me…that prophecy I told you about when I was still alive? That Tom had delved into some really dark magic at a bid for immortality. Well the last line's wording was as blunt as it comes. That Tom couldn't die while I lived so I died and when I came back MiM interfered" Celine explained gently, making sure Pitch was still asleep as Jack gathered her into his arms, and held on tightly.

"You were trapped for the first fifty years since becoming a spirit" Jack stated horrified as Celine sniffled and nodded before pulling back as Tooth asked how Pitch knew and why it mattered to him.

"You collected his teeth once Toothiana, just like you collected mine, Lily Evans teeth and Jack's teeth and North had him on the Naughty list along with his friends for most of their years at Hogwarts and Bunny likely loved hiding chocolates and other treats for Remus" Celine explained, giving clues to the other guardians as to who Pitch had once been as they all looked to the unconscious Nightmare King.

"He was James Potter?!" Jack said in shock figuring it out first as Celine nodded.

"Mhm, close your eyes and picture softer features, less cruelty and hazel eyes and you'll see it. MiM denied him the right to raise me when I was little and brought me back as a spirit for what I'd done in dying for my loved ones and for the freedom of magic, but it also so I could be with Jack, my only friend since I could walk and talk and my father, the only spirit besides Sandy and Jack to visit and remember me" Celine admitted as Jack let her go.

"How are you going to fix what was done?" Jamie asks with the rest of the children around them.

"Magic, Jamie, just pure magic and some help from the others since Pitch's real purpose and center has always been Courage, to help people face their fears and to overcome them in the dream realm as nightmares" Celine stated with a grin as she spread her arms out, her hands glowing green with her magic and began to sing her mother's favorite song, knowing it would wake and lull the memories of James Potter forward and remind Pitch of what he'd forgotten in the last fifty years.

"I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow,

Failing to control my breath

As I embrace the Deadly Night

If you are scared, never show it in your eyes

Near those pumpkin carriages

'Cause all the witches see right through your lies

See You In Your Dreams, Yeah, Baby

I'll still be there if it's a nightmare

Fairy Blue, for you I'd steal the stars

And lay them at our feet

So we could own the night

Black Paper Moon

I will be the light, believe in me

When You're Lost, Here I Am

"Forever" With Your Soul

Look above 'cause you belong up there

Beside the shining moon

A spell was cast, sweeter than the crimson jam

Taste it and you get one wish

So, wish for anything you'd like

Your Destiny, make it grand or horrible

Grasp it with those hands of yours

'Cause you can live your dreams while still awake

Don't try to cast a spell on me

You'll never win – You'll never break me

Fairy Blue, the reason I'm alive

The reason I can breathe

It's all because of you

And I'll pull through

If you reach for me and call my name

I Will Find You My Dear

Wherever you may be

Here and now I swear to break your curse

And I will set you free

It's true, without you, there were nights

I told myself that I could live on in dusk and darkness

But somehow you reached me

It's your voice that calls to me when I fall

You are my savior

Fairy Blue, for you I'd steal the stars

And lay them at your feet

So they could light a path to guide you home

If you're ever lost and lose your way

Look up, you'll be okay

So wipe those tears away

Fairy Blue, the reason I'm alive

The reason I can breathe

Is 'cause you are the key that sets me free

So I swear you'll never be alone

When You're Lost, Here I Am

"Forever" With Your Soul

We can make it through, if you believe - If you believe in me"

Celine sang softly aloud, eyes closed as she focused on what she wanted her magic to do, Pitch lulling awake, his pure amber colored eyes gaining some hazel flecks in them as he groaned in pain and agony from the headache forming and the beating he'd received from the guardians.

"What ran me over? The Knight Bus?" Pitch mumbled to himself as Celine giggled drawing his attention to her as she let her hands fall and her magic return to her core, bright green much like her mother's meet Pitch's as he scrambled to his feet and hug her much to the surprise of the guardians and awe of the children.

"Daddy" Celine mumbles into his chest relieved and happy her magic had worked as Pitch hugged his daughter tighter to him sensing the change since he remembered last seeing her alive and that he would be able to see and spend time with her as spirits.

Jack looks up at the moon as the clouds part with a knowing smirk from the scene in front of him. Tooth giggles and hugs Jack, then pulls herself away as Baby Tooth chastises her. Jack laughs.

"Are you ready now, Jack? To make it official" North asks as the elf with the trumpet from earlier looks threatening. A yeti brings the book back from earlier too. "Then is time you take Oath: Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be" he continues, reading the oath from the book.

Jack looks back to Jamie, who nods at him and then to Pitch and Celine, the latter smiling at him in agreement and acceptance.

"I will" Jack vows looking back forward to North.

"Then, congratulations, Jack Frost - for you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian!" North states as everyone else cheers, while North picks Jack up. "Klassno!" He kisses each of Jack's cheeks, then sets him back down.

"That's my boy!" Bunny says over North's laughing.

An elf mimics North by kissing the grumpy trumpet-elf on the cheek, but the 2nd elf punches the 1st out as Celine giggles at their antics.

"Keep it together, girls" Tooth states when she notices the little fairies made a heart-shape out of themselves.

The kids cheer, and then notice North's sleigh and reindeer approaching.

"You guys, look! Santa's sleigh" Caleb points out in awe.

"Did you guys see that?" Pipa asks.

"Everyone loves the sleigh" Bunny sighs slightly put out as Celine pulls Pitch to stand with the other guardians, seeing and feeling his uncertainty.

"Wow! Look at that sleigh!" All the children say in awe.

"Time to go" North says to Jack, looking to Celine and Pitch with a smile as Sandman tosses sand-fireworks into the air.

"Happy Easter, ya little anklebiter. Gonna miss ya" Bunny says to Sophie, surrounded by googies.

"Bye bye, Bunny" Sophie says to Bunny hugging the Pooka around the legs.

"Wow..." Claude says quietly.

"You're leaving? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you—"Jamie says in slight panic as Celine approaches the little boy with Jack.

"Hey, hey. Slow down, slow down. Y-you telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Jack asks crouching down in front of the boy as Celine puts a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder grinning in mischief.

"No..." Jamie says slowly as Celine picks up the thought.

"Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" Celine asks gently with a small grin.

"No..." Jamie says with a chuckle.

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here" Jack touches Jamie's chest – "which kinda makes you a Guardian, too" Jack explains as he stands up, taking Celine's hand into his and walking away.

"Jack!" Jamie calls out as he runs up and gives Jack a hug, stunning Jack, but Jack returns the hug as Celine giggled lightly and let Jamie hug her as well, slipping a small mirror into the boy's pocket for whenever he and the children wanted to see her.

All of the Guardians are on the sleigh when Jack hops on, helping Celine up as well since the others had let Pitch up onto the sleigh as well, having noted the change in the Nightmare King.

"Hyah!" North calls out as the sleigh takes off as the kids wave goodbye.

 _'My name is Jack Frost and I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the Moon told me so. So when the Moon tells you something, believe it'_ Jack mentally thinks to himself as Celine poked his nose, getting his attention as she kissed him much to his joy and Pitch's annoyance.


End file.
